The present disclosure provides an articulatable package palletizing system that has lifting jaws that open to receive a package thereat and that close to move support elements or arms under the package to support and lift and move the package. The palletizing system includes one or more restraining or retaining elements that provide downward pressure on the supported package to limit movement of the package on the support arms.